The present invention relates to garments and, in particular, it concerns a tzitzioth garment construction about ⅔ or more open, but appearing closed.
It is known in Jewish religious law, or Halakah, observant Jews, since the time of Moses, are required to wear a “four-cornered garment” with specially braided fringe (tzitzioth) attached to each corner. This is considered a deed or “Mitzvah” performed in adherence to the Laws of Torah (Five Books Of Moses) where in observance calls for the children of Israel to attach tzitzioth “ . . . to the (four) corners of your garments . . . ”.
Traditionally this four-cornered tzitzioth garment has been constructed from a simple four-cornered acceptable piece of material with an ample circle cut out in the center as a hole through which the wearer's head may pass, thus allowing the full portion of material to simply drape down, falling against the wearer's body when the garment is placed on as clothing. The garment being fully open along all sides, with the tzitzioth having been appropriately attached before the garment is worn.
The four-cornered tzitzioth garment has most commonly been worn as an undergarment, most traditionally been worn by men, although some observant women have also worn tzitzioth. The four-cornered tzitzioth garment has undergone very little in the way of basic construction change over many years, perhaps centuries.
It should be noted that in substantially all prior art, a “four-cornered” tzitzioth garment comprises a garment of no less, and no more, than four corners, with the corners being constructed at a ninety degree angle. Likewise, all prior patent art relating to garments with tzitzioth, tallit, tallitoth, tallis, tallisim, contemplate a four-cornered item with a squared, ninety degree angulation of the four corners described, and/or illustrated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,494, to the present inventor claimed “A garment comprising: a) a torso front piece; and b) a torso back piece encircling a portion of the front piece; and said pieces being stitched so that the upper portions of the pieces fully encircle the upper torso and wherein the pieces are opened at about the sides for about ⅔ the length of the sides with the back piece being provided with two free edges at the outside front of the garment and the front piece being provided with two free edges at the rear portion of the garment, whereby the garment when worn on the torso of the user gives the appearance of being closed. Although providing a radical variation from the standard tzitzioth garments, construction is somewhat complex. Further, as will be noticed in FIG. 1 of '494, at the time of the previous invention, even the present inventor's claim is directed to four corners and an illustrated angulation of the corners to be ninety degrees.
There is therefore a need for tzitzioth garment construction about ⅔ or more open, but appearing closed that is simple to construct, having four or more corners. It would be beneficial if the garment allowed for corners with an angulation other than ninety degrees. It would be of further benefit of the basic design of the garment were readily adaptable to a range of garments such as shirts, undershirts, suits and sport coats, jackets, overcoats, and robes for both men and women.